Rising Sun
by heyouthere
Summary: He needed no pity after this battel, even though he lost everything ever dear to him


Dicleamer: not mine, never was, nor will be…

Author's note: English is still not my native language

Thanks for Kata's and Zoe's help

Please be so kind to review

A.N: Thank you my ass! You are so not my friends at the WB! You would be if there was a thing called Angel S6, but no…( just seen NFA a few weeks ago and I got REALLY angry because of that thing at the end)

Angel is lying bloody and broken on the alley's floor.

_Gunn died 10 minuters after the start of the battle . It was surprising he lasted that long with his wounds from the senator's house. He killed at least 20 demons before one cut of his head with Gunn's own axe_.

Angel's boardsword is next to him, implaid in the chest of the last demon of the Senior Partner's army. It is like a crossover between a giant and a yellow duck in Angel's opinion.

_Illyria has fallen gloriously and taken half of the army with herself. She went furious, thore everyone apart who was stupid enough to get in her way. She went mad from the overwhelming human emotions and grief. Probably Wes hasn't taken all her powers successfully, because the more mad she got, the slower the time seemed to pass around Angel, Spike and her. The demon's movement got even slower as she moved towards the center of the army. Then the time finally stopped around Spike and Angel, and they could see the littel water drops hanging in the air and some of the demons frosen in unnatural angels midway through in their falls, then with a cry and a blue power erruption time started moving again._

Angel conciders getting up, out from the blood and the corps, but desides against it. There is no point in rushing. He has an eternity.

Spike was killed by an arrow. No demon was good enough to defeat him in hand to hand combat, he killed them all easily, with fist, fangs and his trademark grim on his face, he finished thousands of them. They could only dust him from the distance.

By now Angel can smell the approaching dawn.

_Some time after his friends' death Angel managed to climb on the dragons back while it was still in the air, smashed its heart with his sword and used its falling body to crash several other demons under them. After this, there were not much demons left, and he finished them off one by one. _

But with his broken leg, open chest and missing left arm he really can't make himself to move. He doesn't really want to. He is ready to die, he has lost everyone important to him – except of course Connor, but he has a new and happy life in the bright light of the sun.

The sunshine enters the other end of the alley, bringing the smell of hope and new beginning with itself as someone kneels beside Angel. As he looks up he can see Cordy smiling at him.

„You are not really here."

„Duh, don't get lost in minor details" she rolls her eyes.

„It is not …" but Angel can't finish his sentence, because Cordelia grabbs his uninjured hand and helps him at his feet. The sun is only a few meters away from them. „What are you doing here?"

„On a vacation of course. Can you imagine a better place for it then L.A.?" she says rather sarcastically „I brought you a present." She steps closer to Angel and moves her hand to touch his face, but he stoppes her.

„I don't need pity or lies."

„It is neither one of them. It is a gift." Cordy looks deeply into his chocolat-brown eyes. „Trust me."

Angel lets go of her hand and she puts in front of his eyes, closing them.

Angel opens his eyes, Cordy smiles at him sweetly, grabs his hands and leads him into the Hyperion lobby through the sunny alley. As he steps in and descends the stairs, he can sees Gunn in front of the weapon cabinet, playing with one of the axes. Lorne is leaning against the table with a Seebrize in hand while Doyle is enthusiastically telling him a story about some old cow, or something like that.

„Angelcakes!" Lorn says with a warm smile on his face.

„Wow, the big guy is finally back" Gunn greats him too as he puts the axe back.

Wes is just coming out from his office with a heavy and ancient looking book in hand , not looking up, totally lost in it.

„It was bloody time you get here. You ponce." Spike says with a smirk on his face while he leans against the wall, cigarette in hand.

„How many times do I have to tell you no smoking in the lobby … or anywere else in the building?"

Fred asks him as she comes in from the garden with the 2 and a half year old Connor in her hands.

„Not healty for us living" she walks to Wes, who gives her a kiss and an 'I am totally in love with you' smile, then notices Angel for the first time and nods toward him with his happy face.

„Whatever you say, luv" Spike answers as he puts his light out.

Angel is just standing there, looking at all of them. All the poeple who are important to him.

His life.

„You are here daddy." Connor runs to him after Fred let him go and hugs Angel's leg quit powerfully. His eyesare full of innocence and love as he looks up at his father.

Cordy smiles at the little boy and picks him up. Then she turns towards Angel and her eyes are full of love for him.

„We all love you" she tells Angel and he looks at his friend, there happy faces, there sweet smiles – well perhaps except Spike, his is more like his usual smirk – and belives this is really true.

„I love you"

They are a family, a big, disfunctional demon hunting family. They all care for each other and would die for each other. This _is_ perfect happiness.

„I love you too, all of you." And with this he kisses Cordelia.

The wind blows ashes all around the alley as the sun enters every little corner and bundles out the darkness. There is no sound or movement, just a small bright ball of light travells up in the sky as one of the higher beings watches its journey from the groud.

End

Grrr Arghh 


End file.
